ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Above and Beyond
Above and Beyond is the forty-third episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Plot The Plumbers' Helpers are waiting around on Max's orders. Manny wants to do something and he and Pierce briefly clash. Then, They receive a transmission from Max telling them that he is under attack from Ben on Plumber Research Satellite Delta. The transmission breaks up, and when it comes back, Humungousaur tells the Plumbers Helpers not to interfere. The Plumbers Helpers fly to the station. Alan is nervous, but the others are determined to handle the situation. They arrive at the satellite and Helen discovers a message from Max. Max says that he is hiding in a cargo hold and tells them that they need to work as a team. Helen gets his location and runs off. She doesn't find Max. Instead, she is attacked by Ben. Ben transforms into Echo Echo and attacks her. Helen fights Echo Echo, but she is overwhelmed. The clones scream at her from all directions and she passes out. Echo Echo transforms back into Ben and tells her to tell Max that he's looking for him. The other Plumbers Helpers arrive. Manny and Helen run off to look for Max and send Pierce and Alan to look for Max, despite Pierce's objectives. Alan gets the idea to track Max with his badge. They locate Max and go to him. Alan and Pierce are separated. Pierce finds that Ben has stolen Max's badge. He tries to run, but Ben traps him and transforms into Goop. Goop and Pierce fight and Goop tricks Pierce into thinking that he is being controlled, and then attacks him. Pierce knocks away Goop's disk, but Goop melts the structure Pierce is on. Pierce runs and Goop transforms back into Ben. Manny and Helen keep looking for Ben and Helen accesses a command terminal and finds a human on the other side of the satellite. They run to it and Manny and Helen are separated. Manny ends up in an engine room with Ben. Manny attacks Ben, but Ben knocks away his blasters and transforms into Rath. Rath and Manny fight, and Rath wins through knocking Manny out after hitting him hard multiple times. The engine is damaged during the fight. The station starts shaking. Helen comes across Manny as he wakes up. Pierce arrives and asks if they've seen Alan. Manny goes off to look for him, but Pierce insists that they stick together. Alan is in a room filled with plants when Ben appears. Ben taunts Alan and transforms Big Chill. Alan and Big Chill fight and Big Chill easily gains the upper hand, but retreats when the other Helpers arrive. The station shakes again. The Helpers go to the bridge, intending to find out what's wrong and locate Max. Ben is at the bridge and he transforms into Humungousaur. The Plumbers Helpers and Humungousaur fight. The Plumbers Helpers retreat and Humungousaur follows. They attack together and topple Humungousaur. Manny shoots him out of the airlock, and the Helpers ship also flies out. Pierce says that Humungousaur can survive outside for a few minutes. Helen activates the terminal and finds that Manny and Rath broke the engine and the satellite is on a collision course with London. Pierce says that they need to blow up the satellite, but doing so would involve sacrificing Max and themselves. They activate the self-destruct, but it does not work. Max and Humungousaur enter the bridge. Max fixes the ship and Humungousaur transforms into Ben. Max and Ben reveal that everything except the satellite crashing was a test, which the Plumber's Helpers passed with their willingness to sacrifice themselves to save millions, and that they're soon heading to the Plumbers' Academy. Characters *Plumbers' Helpers (main characters) **Alan Albright **Helen Wheels **Manny Armstrong **Pierce Wheels *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson Aliens Used *Humungousaur (x2; the first time was on video chat) *Echo Echo *Goop *Rath *Big Chill Quotes Naming and Translations Allusions *When the helpers are discussing Ben's odd behavior, Manny suggests that Ben needed to lay eggs again, referencing the events of Save the Last Dance. Trivia *Max's Plumber rank is revealed to be Magister, like Labrid and Gilhil. *Rath's transformation sequence is shown for the first time. *This is the only episode in Alien Force not to feature Gwen and Kevin. *Cooper is the only member of the Plumbers' Helpers to not appear in the episode, because his powers would've revealed the satellite's true nature and the reason why they were brought there.Dwayne McDuffie References Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Eugene Son Category:Episodes Directed by Butch Lukic